


I Will Wait

by flannelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelcastiel/pseuds/flannelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are young, but that just means forever will seem a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble I wrote for a friend, originally posted [here](http://cassielnovak.tumblr.com/post/51843516888/for-angel-because-school-sucks-have-some-fluffy) on Tumblr.  
> Fluff :)

The first time Castiel kissed Dean they were both fourteen and and hopelessly in love. 

It was underneath the monstrous oak tree on the back Winchester lawn. Beneath the boys, a ratty blue blanket lay wrinkled and creased due to Dean’s inability to sit still. He swat his hands in the air as he challenged Castiel to count the leaves. Neither of them could, but it was amusing to watch Castiel become frustrated with an impossible task.

The weather was somewhere between spring and summer; wildflowers were already blooming in the overgrown grass all around them. Idly, Castiel would spread his arms, letting his fingertips brush against the tips of the blades. One arm was able to extend fully, but the other he accidentally bumped against Dean’s head. He let the touch linger, and even pulled in his elbow so that it was his fingers that touched Dean’s sandy hair. His movements became rigid as he glanced at the boy next to him, green eyes flaring in the auburn sunlight as they locked with Castiel’s.

One would have thought he was a helpless creature in the sights of a hunters gun, the way Castiel’s eyes widened and he began to cower.

Dean moved quickly  somehow rolling from his postion faster than Castiel could fully pull his arm back. And he hovered over Castiel, biting his lower lip as he stared down. Castiel tried not to watch, as he had been pretending for what seemed like years, but he noticed Dean. And by the glimmer on those green eyes, he was not alone in his embarrassingly non-platonic observations.

“Ever kiss anyone?” Dean asked him, and Castiel shook his head. “I kissed Elizabeth, from health class—”

“The one with the hot pink scrunchie?” Castiel blurted, words having an oddly jealous burn on his tongue. Judging on Dean’s growing smirk, he discerned that jealousy.

“Yeah.” Was he leaning down? “I realized that—that I’d rather kiss, you Cas. Betcha’d make a could kisser.”

“But I—”

Castiel was hushed, but not because Dean’s lips silenced his own. The lips which had been the object of far too many little fantasies were pressing against the tip of his nose. It was tender, yet burning, and Castiel shuddered as he breathed, “Dean,” and closed his eyes. Even after the gesture ended, and those lips no longer pressed to his skin, their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean breathed, and Castiel swore he must have been dead. They were young, so young, but his heart beat unevenly at the thought—that Dean, beautiful Dean, could love him with such a blinding intensity.

Yes, he was blinded. It wasn’t the sun, for the shade of the oak tree shielded them from that, but Dean’s words and Dean’s breath and his  _smile_ as he repeated three words, “ _I love you, I love you,”_  over and over, that caused Castiel to sink into the abyss.

And when those words were sealed with a kiss, a true kiss—one deep and knowing and  _complete—_ on the lips, Castiel allowed himself to believe that they were not hopeless, not anymore. Their fingers intertwined and there was a small seam were one ended and the other began.

“ _Forever,_ ” Castiel promised him as their lips slowly eased apart, and then back again. This was Dean and Castiel, Castiel and Dean; though life could hardly bargain them a forever, they did have a very long time.


End file.
